tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maeda Toshiie
Maeda Toshiie is a protagonist and member of the Household Mew Mews. She's a third-year student at Sengo Academy in class C. Backstory Maeda was born into a huge family which consists of 8 family members which includes her mother, father, older brother (Date), older sister (Yukimura), herself, younger brother (Shibata), younger brother (Miwa) and younger sister (Uesugi). Growing up she loved to learn new things such as history, food, clothing styles, animals etc. When she was 3 she found this long-tailed chinchilla covered in mud, oil, and trapped in plastic rings, so she decided to take it home and help it out which when she did her mother helped her take the plastic rings off of his neck and then wash the mud and oil off of him. after doing all of that, Maeda asked if she could keep him as a pet, her parents were nervous at first but after showing how the little guy was attached to her afterwards they allowed her to keep him as a pet. She then decided to give him the name Toki. Maeda then did research on long-tailed chinchilla's to see what they eat, how to groom, how to basically take care of one. Personality Maeda is a smart and nerdy girl. She loves to read book and learn new things. Maeda has a nack for learning about stuff especially history. She hates rude people and perverts. Hates to be called a boy due to her flat chest. She has a deep hatred for animal abuse and any type of animal being mistreated, harmed, killed etc. Appearance Human She has long tan hair and light purple eyes. She has peach skin tone. Mew Mew When Maeda transforms her hair changes to pastel green and it goes into a ponytail style, her eyes changes to Light green as well and sprouts long-tailed chinchilla ears and tail. Her outfit is Light Green with Pastel Green accents. Abilities Her weapon is Cucumber Castanets. * She has the abilities of a long-tailed chinchilla (rodent) due to her long-tailed chinchilla (rodent) DNA. Other Information * Race: Human * Weapon: Cucumber Castanets * Status: Alive * Sexuality: Pansexual * Abilities: Earth-Based Trivia * Long-tailed chinchillas come from Aucó, near Illapel, IV Región, Chile and in La Higuera. * She shares the same Japanese voice actor Asami Imai as Ayumi Shinozaki From Corpse Party Series. * She shares the same English voice actor Colleen Clinkenbeard as Ema Hinata from Brothers Conflict. * Her Likes: ** Color: Green ** Food and Drink: Cucumbers and fruit Juice Flavors ** Animal: Toki - Long-tailed chinchilla ** Season: Autumn ** Hobbies: Reading Books (About History and animals aka learning) * Her Dislikes: ** Color: Puke Yellow ** Food and Drink: Meats and Soda ** Animal: She doesn't dislike any animal ** Season: Winter Gallery Mew Cucumber.png|Mew Cucumber Maeda Toshiie -Sleep Wear-.png|Maeda Toshiie Wear Maeda Toshiie -Casual Uniform-.png|Maeda Toshiie Uniform Maeda Toshiie -Swim Wear-.png|Maeda Toshiie Wear Maeda Toshiie -Swim School Uniform-.png|Maeda Toshiie School Uniform Maeda Toshiie -P.E. Uniform-.png|Maeda Toshiie Uniform Maeda Toshiie -School Uniform-.png|Maeda Toshiie Uniform Long-tailed Chinchilla.jpg|Long-tailed chinchilla Cucumbers.jpg|Cucumbers Navigation Category:Princess Mew Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Green Mews Category:Females Category:Household Mew Mews Characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Household Mew Mews Category:Member of Household Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Castanets